ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Roma Dominus/Transcript
NOTE: The entire film is in Latin and Egyprabic. The script is in English. Prologue (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures logo with the 1984 fanfare) (We fade into Alexandria, Egypt in 260 AD. It then cuts to two guards guarding the Library of Alexandria. Suddenly it pans to view rebels with torches charging towards the library and an equally massive army of Romans fighting them off. The Romans defeat them easily, but not before a guard takes some scrolls and loads them onto a cart. The other soldiers do the same, and then flee the city.) (Opening credits start, laid over footage of important moments in alternate Roman history) A THOMAS JEBBON FILM ROMA DOMINUS STARRING (Insert cast members here) PRODUCED BY THOMAS JEBBON DIRECTED BY THOMAS JEBBON Part I Unnamed Roman citizen: Let's see what's on the TV. (The TV turns on, showing a gladiator fight) Sports narrator: Looks like the Naples Squids are in the lead in this fight, and... Ooh! Looks like Rome United has scored this match by doing a blow to the chest to Andrexus Masi! (Channel changes to a movie commercial) Announcer: Bernardus Hugo: Resurrection! In the midst of Egypt, Bernardus battles rebels, drives amazing autochariots and even fights the rebel leader himself, who in order to know him, you need to see this movie! Coming to cinemas June 27. (It cuts to a news broadcast.) Announcer: This is RBS News. Anchorwoman: The Roman army is preparing for riots in Egypt today by deploying all its troops in its barracks near Cairo. The rioters want an end to centuries of Roman rule and they say they'll still remain fighters for independence even if the Romans succeed. (We then pan out of a TV and fly around a neo-futuristic Rome in 1997, showing the Alexandria Tower (the tallest building in the world, at 2km high) and an updated Roman Colosseum. We then arrive at the emperor's palace, where he is seen watching TV) Alexandria IX: Unbelievable! How can a puny little group of civilians attempt to overthrow our mighty empire? That's it. I'm changing the channel to South Park and will try to forget about this mess. (We then cut to Agent XXIII in the briefing room.) Part II Part III Part IV (Agent XXIII runs and guns down several of the Egyptian militia. He runs to a building and is safe, but not before the militia aim a HALRAAG (High ALtitude Rocket Assisted Artillery Gun) at the building.) Militia: Everyone evacuate the area immediately! A high power shell will be launched and destroy the building our target is in! (A militiaman runs out of the building and the HALRAAG is fired. We see a closeup of the shell in space, inscribed with "A GIFT FOR THE ROMANS" and when it points down, the rocket boosters are activated. The building is destroyed and the militia do a wide search for XXIII's body in it. They find a body of what appears to be him, but they ignore the militia tattoo on his neck. The camera pans to the man that ran out of the building, revealed to be XXIII in disguise.) Part V